


It's All Biology (ABO AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: It’s always exciting when one of you goes into heat. Bucky’s so grateful he finally has you as his mate so he doesn’t have to hold back when his biological urges come through. As requested by @chubbybuckydumpling
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes & You, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067825
Kudos: 15





	It's All Biology (ABO AU)

When Bucky was just a few feet from his apartment, he could smell it, smell you. The strong scent of vanilla and cinnamon. It was potent, strong. It’s a wonder there weren’t any Alphas ready to take down his door. Unless, you had just started to go into heat. 

He quickly opens and shuts his apartment door. The place reeks of you and he feels himself already growing hard. His body already wants you just from the smell of you. 

He’s sure you can smell him too. Senses are heightened when you’re in heat. So he takes his time. He wants you begging and wanting for him. He toes off his boots, empties his pockets onto the table near the door. He slowly makes his way to the room you two share. Each step is slow and careful. 

The door is wide open and he sees you. You’re laying bare on your stomach, rutting against the bed, whining. 

He holds back a moan when he smells the arousal on you. He quickly discards his clothes, leaving himself in a pair of boxers. He then crawls onto the bed, fingers grazing your ass up your spine, “Are you in heat, little Beta?”

You turn your head to face him, you whimper out, “Alpha, please.” Your face is covered in a layer of sweat and there’s desperation in your eyes. 

He darkly chuckles, fingers gliding up and down your spine, leaving goosebumps in his wake, “Is my little Beta desperate for their Alpha’s cock?” you nod and reach out to his clothed dick, “Please, Alpha. Need your knot.”

He rolls you over onto your back. The cool air makes your nipples harden. Bucky quickly pushes off his boxers and he’s kneeling in between your legs. Your arousal is clear as day and he wants to devour you. But no, not yet. 

He strokes his cock while looking down at your bare body, “How bad do you want it, Beta?”

“So bad, Alpha. Want you to fill me with your cock, pump me full of your cum and knott me. Please, please, please! I need it!”

Bucky looks down over his protruding belly at your little hole waiting to be fucked, “Don’t worry, my baby Beta. Alpha will fill you good and full.” he takes your legs and hooks them around his wide hips. He spits onto his hand and spreads it over his dick until he’s nice and wet. Then he slowly inserts himself into you. 

You throw your head back in pleasure and relief as he stretches you. You hiss out a, “Yeeeess!”

Bucky lets out a feral moan as he snaps his hips into you fast and hard. There’s a pause before he does it again and again. His grip on your hips is hard and you’re sure you’re going to see bruises the next day. 

“My baby Beta so fucking cock hungry for their Alpha’s dick, huh? No one can fuck you like your Alpha, ain’t that right baby?”

You nod, “No one, Alpha. No one. So good!”

He bends over, caging you with his thick arms. You immediately crane your neck to reveal your bonding mark. He immediately leans in and licks it, causing you to shudder. Your arms wrap around him, nails digging into his back. You feel his teeth graze against the mark and you moan loudly. Bucky’s pounding into you with so much raw, feral power. You love it. Before you became his mate, he held back. But now you two were together for life, he finally let go. He let you feel the absolute power that came with being an Alpha. And you got drunk on the feeling of him. 

You’re a sweaty, whining, moaning mess underneath him and Bucky is just turned on even more. He pulls away and gets up, leaning back and rocking his hips into you with so more force and power, the bed begins to rock against the wall. He’s sure there’ll be a complaint but he doesn’t care. He’s just so desperate to help out his baby Beta in their heat, pounding into them until it satisfies them. Because that’s what Alphas do, they take care of their mates. It’s because they love them and because of their biology. And Bucky doesn’t mind it at all. Because he lives to satisfy you in any way possible.


End file.
